


One Last Trip Home

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Leo Fitz is the Thirteenth Doctor [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Basically how Clara got home, Clara gets into the wrong TARDIS, I slipped in a bit of Whouffle and Whouffaldi, Leo Fitz is the Thirteenth Doctor, Oh Clara, Post-Episode: s08e01 Deep Breath, The Doctor is surprised to see her again, Timey-Wimey, because i am trash, but she gets to met Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's the Doctor" sequel. Set between 'Deep Breath' and 'Into the Dalek'. Clara thinks she's found the TARDIS, but it's not the one she had come out of. And the Doctor who it belongs to isn't the one who's run off. [Slight Face the Raven spoilers]</p>
<p>(Or How Clara Oswald got home from Glasgow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Trip Home

**Author's Note:**

> After Face the Raven, I had a lot of feelings, and I needed to write them out. So I ended up putting together this little thingy for my AU. I always wondered how Clara got home from Glasgow, and thought 'eh, why not?'. Also, I thought it would be cool for Skye and Clara to meet up.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

Clara was almost ready to give up. The Doctor had been going to fetch coffee, and now he was gone. If he didn’t show up soon, she was going to have to call someone to pick her up. Explaining how she even ended up in Glasgow would be difficult, but she could make something up as an excuse.

She really hoped this disappearing act wasn’t going to be a normal thing with this new face.

Walking up yet another street, Clara stopped suddenly. At the end of it was a blue police box. The Doctor must have moved the TARDIS from the square it had been in earlier.

Letting out a loud whoop, Clara ran down the street toward the box, pushing the doors open.

            Once she was in the TARDIS, she froze. The interior was different than when she’d last come out of it. It was much brighter with a lot of round things on the walls. The Doctor must have changed his mind about the décor, although he was nowhere to be seen. But Clara wasn’t alone in the TARDIS. A young woman a few years younger than her was lounging in a chair by the console, typing away on her laptop. Her long brown hair was tied back, and she looked comfortable in a flannel shirt and jeans.

“Hello?”

The stranger whipped her head up, startled, and quickly shut the laptop. “How did you get in here?”

“The door,” Clara pointed behind her. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, but who are you exactly?”

“I’m Skye. And you are?”

“Clara. Clara Oswald.”

Skye’s mouth formed an ‘o’. “You’re that Clara. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“From who?”

“The Doctor. He’s told me about you, and how the two of you used to travel together.”

Clara frowned. “Wait, are you from the future? Or did he actually go off and get a new companion while I’ve been running around Glasgow like an idiot?”

“I’m a future companion. He had another one before me though, but she left two weeks ago. I think it was two weeks ago. That’s what it is for me, at least. Time travel’s weird like that.”

“Trust me, I know the feeling,” Clara laughed. “Is he around by chance? I’d like to have a word with him about abandoning me.”

“He actually went out to get something. Told me he was going to be back in a few minutes,” Skye sighed, crossing her arms. “Of course, he told me that half an hour ago.”

“Sounds just like him. For me, we just got back from Victorian London. Stayed there while he was recovering from regeneration. Tell me, does he still have the same face?”

“What does he look like for you?”

“Old. Gray hair. Scottish. Intense eyebrows.”

Skye shook her head. “The Doctor I’m with doesn’t look like that. I mean, he’s still Scottish, but he’s young. Kind of cute really. He did tell me about the attack eyebrows he had on his last face.”

“He looks a bit like an angry owl with them. How old is he with you?”

“I think somewhere in the two thousand eight hundred range. That’s what he said when I first left with him. I’ll give it to him, he looks fantastic for his age.”

“Being able to regenerate will do that for you.”

Skye chuckled. “You know, he once said that I would have liked you. He’s not wrong. You’re pretty cool, really.”

“You aren’t so bad yourself, Skye. Sorry about the rudeness earlier. I thought he’d up and replaced me, but I guess not. I probably decide I’m done with traveling later on. But I’m glad the Doctor, who is goodness knows where, finds other companions to travel with.”

The door to the TARDIS opened up, and both companions, one past and the other present, spun around.

“Sorry about the delay, Skye. I got a bit distracted,” an unfamiliar Scottish voice announced as a man entered the TARDIS. “But I found a bakery on my way back, and picked up-”

            The Doctor, Skye’s Doctor, turned around just then and froze, a brown paper bag dropping the floor. Clara simply stared at him, taking in the next face her Doctor would have. He was young again, with curly light brown hair and blue-green eyes. His outfit was a bit more colorful, consisting of a green button down, black trousers, and a dark blue blazer. She had to smile a little at the tie he wore, which seemed to have monkeys printed onto it.

“Clara?” he whispered in disbelief.

“Doctor,” she replied, smiling. “I see you regenerate again.”

            Without warning, he swept her off her feet and spun her around in a hug. It reminded her of something his eleventh self had done on occasion. Something the current Doctor would probably never do, what with him telling her he wasn’t much of a hugger anymore. Clara wasn’t sure what to do other than to hug him back.

When he set her down, the Doctor took a step back and looked her over. He was smiling, but it was a sad smile. His eyes, so much older than ever, seemed so sorrowful, almost regretful.

“Oh, Clara. You’re so young,” he murmured. “Where are you right now? What just happened?”

“You regenerated. We visited Vastra, Jenny, and Strax, and stopped some robots. We were going to get coffee, but you’ve run off somewhere and I don’t know where you are.”

“Ah, yes. Sorry about that happening. Didn’t mean to strand you here. But past me will be back though, so don’t worry. Can’t tell you when though, sorry.”

“Well, at least you come back.”

“Seriously, you left her stranded in Glasgow?” Skye cried out, glaring at the Doctor. “What were you thinking?”

“I got distracted!”

“By what?”

“I don’t remember anymore.”

Clara flicked her eyes at the doors of the TARDIS. “I should probably get going. I still need to get back home.”

“We could do that for her, right?” Skye suggested, looking hopefully at the Doctor. “I mean, your last face left her behind here. At least you can get her home safely. Plus, people will wonder how she ended up in Glasgow from…”

“London.”

“C’mon, Doctor,” Skye pleaded, her brown eyes a bit bigger than normal.

The Doctor considered it before nodding. “One last trip home.”

He walked down to the console and pressed some switches before pulling a lever. The familiar noise of the engine made Clara smile. She was really growing quite fond of that sound.

Before she knew it, they had landed.

“There you are,” the Doctor clapped, climbing up the stairs to where she and Skye were still standing. “Home. Same time you left, maybe a few minutes later. Or a few hours. One of those two. Don’t tell past me that I did this for you.”

Skye stepped forward and hugged her. “It was nice to meet you, Clara.”

“You too, Skye. Have fun with the Doctor, and keep an eye on him.”

“Do the same with your Doctor.”

They broke apart, and Clara turned to say goodbye to the future Doctor. Once again, he had that same sad look in his eyes as before. She still opened up her arms, and he hugged her tightly. As the hug ended, the Doctor gently grasped her hands in his own, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. She remembered how the Doctor had done that on Trenzalore a matter of days ago.

Well, it had been only days for her.

“Goodbye, Clara,” he told her. “Goodbye, my Impossible Girl.”

“Goodbye, Doctor.”

With that, she exited the TARDIS and stepped onto the grass outside of her building.

* * *

 

“So that was Clara?”

The Doctor sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Indeed. Knew you’d like her.”

“Yeah, she was really cool. Wish I had gotten to know her better,” Skye replied, shrugged. “So what happened? You never told me why you two stopped travelling.”

He walked back to the console, head hung low. His previous two incarnations had cared deeply for her, and remembering how he’d lost her still made his hearts ache. Seeing her again refreshed that pain. Her echoes were one thing, but the real Clara Oswald was another entirely.

“I let her get too reckless. One day, she took a risk, and she couldn’t outrun it.”

Skye’s expression softened into one of mourning. Her eyes seemed to get bigger, reminding him even more of Clara. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I am too.”

The Doctor stared at the console thoughtfully for a moment before looking up at Skye. He put a weak smile on his face, just for her. Skye, the girl who saw beauty in everything.

Except Daleks. She didn’t care much for those after a run-in with them on a spaceship.

“What do you say to tea with Eleanor Roosevelt, Skye?” he asked as she stepped down the stairs and walked over beside him. “She’s quite fun, old El.”

“What, you’ve met her before?”

“A few times. Although I hope I can get us to the right year.”

**Author's Note:**

> And they go off to have tea with Eleanor and maybe there's some adventures with her in America.
> 
> I hope that you all liked this new addition. I absolutely love writing in this verse, although I really need to figure out if I want the monkey tie to be recurring.
> 
> Please leave a review to tell me what you thought of this, or to suggest other potential stories for this universe. (I do intend to put in young Phil and Melinda at some point)


End file.
